Torn into Pieces
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome thought Inuyasha loved her. But he broke her heart and she left him for Koga. Now, Koga did something unforgivable and Kagome is left alone. Or is she? Songfic to 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'.
1. What Happened Then

**Here's something that I thought up while listening to Kelly Clarkson's song **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**_**.**_

Down a forest path walked a young beautiful girl. It was pouring rain and she was soaked from head to toe, water dripping down her pale skin and dark hair. She was oblivious to the sky blackened with storm clouds the flashes of lightning or booms of thunder. Her dark brown eyes looked ahead of her, not really looking at anything. Her clothes were tattered and she was hugging herself, trying to salvage some warmth. This girl was Kagome Higurashi. Now normally Kagome would have been traveling with her friends. A demon slayer named Sango and her two-tail cat Kirara, a perverted monk named Miroku, a small fox demon named Shippo and the half-demon dog Inuyasha. But that was years ago. Ten years had passed since Kagome fell through the well. Naraku had been defeated already. Kagome stayed with Inuyasha and her friends in the feudal era and the Bone Eaters Well sealed itself. Five years ago Kagome seperated from the small group and joined Koga, the wolf demon. You may asking yourself how this happened. Well, here's what happened. Seven years ago, Kagome told Inuyasha her true feelings...

_Flashback_

_Kagome sat with shirtless (yay!) Inuyasha in a clearing, bandaging up the recent wounds he had recieved from a battle with a snake demon. Inuyasha was lying on his back, his eyes closed. Kagome knew he wasn't asleep, but in pain. The snake demon had injected some type of poison into Inuyasha. Kagome had found an antidote in her bag, but Inuyasha was still in pain from various other injuries. Inuyasha's eyes opened a crack._

_"How do you feel?" Kagome asked softly, tending to his wounds._

"Like crap," Inuyasha groaned.

_"Tell me if I'm hurting you," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and closed his amber eyes again. Kagome continued her work on his wounds, until she heard a deep purring sound. It took a while until she realized the sound was coming from Inuyasha himself._

_"Inuyasha, is there a particular reason why your purring?" she asked._

_"That feels nice," Inuyasha murmured, "Your hands." Kagome raised an eyebrow._

_"Is that the pain or you talking?" she asked. _

_"Both," Inuyasha said, opening his eyes to see Kagome blushing. Kagome withdrew her hand from the wound on Inuyasha's chest, but Inuyasha caught it in his own hand._

_"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered nervously, her cheeks stained pink, her heart hammering against her chest. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes to see him looking at her in a way that she usually saw him look at Kikyo. A look full of love._

_"Kagome can you come closer?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome slowly leaned toward Inuyasha._

_"Closer," he said. Kagome inched foward, her heart beating so fast that it threatened to jump right out of her chest._

_"Closer," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome leaned foward until she was so close she could feel Inuyasha's breath on her face. Then, Inuyasha did the most unexpected thing. He leaned foward and gently kissed Kagome's lips. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon felt herself melting into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "I love you Kagome." Kagome felt her heart swell at those words and tears form in her eyes. She smiled as she whispered back, "I love you too, Inuyasha."_

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha and Kagome made love that night, the moon shining brightly in the night sky and the music of the forest surrounding them. Inuyasha was Kagome's first. Despite his hard exterior, Inuyasha had been gentle with Kagome, as if she were a china doll that could break at his touch. It was a night Kagome would never forget. They slept in the clearing that night, Inuyasha's fire rat robe covering their bodies. To this day, Kagome could still feel the warmth of Inuyasha's body against hers. His voice rumbling in her ear. His clawed hands running over her body. She remembered all these things even when she didn't want to remember it. Inuyasha and Kagome were together for about two years until _it _happened. That fateful day.

_Flashback_

_It started out like any other day. There was only one demon that tried to devore the small group and the demon was easily defeated. And the group even found a nice inn to stay in for the night. Inuyasha and Kagome were sharing a room. That night, Kagome was sound asleep until she felt the weight from Inuyasha's side of the bed shift and his warmth leave her body. Curiosity getting the best of her, Kagome crawled out of bed in her pale pink pajamas and followed Inuyasha. When she stepped outside, her eyes were immediatley drawn to the sky. Flying in the night sky were soul colectors. Kikyo's soul collectors._

_"No way," Kagome said to herself, "He wouldn't." However, she continued to follow the path Inuyasha went down through the forest. But she wished she hadn't. When she finally found him, he was locked in a deep kiss with Kikyo. Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. Inuyasha promised he loved her, not Kikyo. How could he do this? Kagome ran back through the forest until she hit something hard. Thinking it was a demon, Kagome almost screamed, but a hand was placed over her mouth._

_"Shhhhhh, Kagome it's me," a male voice said. Kagome's eyes widened._

_"Koga?" she said quietly when the hand was removed. Kagome looked up to see that it was Koga._

_"Kagome, are you crying?" Koga brought up a hand to wipe away the tears from her cheeks. Remebering why she was crying in the first place, Kagome began to sob again. Koga hugged her, letting her sob into his chest. And suddenly, Kagome found herself telling Koga everything. What she just saw going on between Inuyasha and Kikyo, how she thought Inuyasha loved her. Koga listened patiently, rubbing Kagome's back as she cried._

_"Oh, Kagome," Koga said, kissing the top of her head, "I knew I shouldn't have left you in the hands of that mutt."_

_"Koga, there's no way I can face him again," Kagome sobbed, "Not after that."_

_"You don't have to," said Koga softly, "Why don't you stay with me?" Under normal circumstances, Kagome would have declined. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. Kagome's heart had just been broken to pieces and thought she could never face Inuyasha again. She was vunerable._

_"Please," Kagome said, wiping away the tears in her eyes._

_"Of course," Koga said._

_End Flashback_

Kagome left the group that night. She left a note on her sleeping bag that said why she went, but not saying where she went. She knew that, if she told where she went, Inuyasha or Miroku or Sango or Shippo would come after her.

Kagome's life with Koga was great. Koga always made sure she was happy. He would surprise her with little gifts. He would protect her from any demon that threatened to hurt her. Kagome thought her life couldn't get any better. Until last night. See, Kagome was perfectly fine staying with Koga. They shared their little secret moments away from the wolf demon tribe. And Koga was a great kisser. But every time they would even get close to making love, Kagome would stop him. Because Inuyasha's face would pop into her mind and she would remember the night she made love to him. Well, last night, Koga couldn't wait anymore. And Koga raped Kagome.

**Well, there's the end of chapter 1. Shocking ending, huh? Please Review!**


	2. What's Happening Now

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**Behind These Hazel Eyes**_**.**

That's right. Koga raped Kagome that night. And then he left her there, on the cold hard ground, rain pouring down on her naked body, flashes of lightning illuminating scratches and bruises he gave her. Again, Kagome's heart was broken. It took all her strength just to stand up, put on her tattered clothes, and run as far from Koga as possible. Which is how Kagome found herself where she is now. All alone in the middle of a storm. It was hard to believe it. It seemed like just yesterday, Koga and Kagome were perfectly fine. It actaully was just yesterday that they watched the sunrise, Koga sitting against a tree with Kagome sitting between his legs and his arms wrapped around her waist. And as the sun rose, Kagome wondered if her life could get any better. Everything felt so right with Koga. So perfect. And that night, her perfect went straight out the window.

_Oooooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oooooh_

_Ooooh_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me_

_I use to stand so tall, I use to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

Kagome had been walking all night. She hadn't slept in fear that Koga would find her. She just kept walking not sure of where she was going. Her body was worn out and begging for sleep, but Kagome kept on going.

_Now I can't breath _

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barley hanging on_

But where could she go? She had no money and she was a mess. Her hair was wild from the wind and rain, her clothes tattered and dirty. Who would help out a girl like her? People would turn her away in disgust. Kagome felt tears fall down her face. How could she have gotten herself into this mess?

_I can't believe this is happening, _Kagome thought. She had thought Koga was the one. The one she was meant to be with. But it was because of him that she was in this predicament. When Koga raped her, Kagome felt as if he was being torn to pieces, bit by painful bit. Again. First Inuyasha breaks her heart, now Koga. But it was also her own fault. What was she thinking, staying with Koga? He had caught her at such a vuunerabt time that she answered without thinking. Kagome wondered that, while he tourtered her, if Koga could see her tears through the rain on her face. Didn't he even hear her pleas to stop? Her screams of pain?

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"Stupid Koga," Kagome sniffed. How could he hurt her like this? She always told him everything. Koga was the first person she opened up to after the Inuyasha/Kikyo incident. And Koga comforted her. He made her feel that everything would be okay. That she didn't need Inuyasha.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright, for once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me, is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breath_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barley hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"This is all my fault," Kagome said to herself, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She shouldn't of stayed with Koga. She just _had _to bump into him after Inuyasha broke her heart again. And even now, Kagome was wishing she could go back in time and stop any of this from happening.She wished she never followed Inuyasha and never saw him and Kikyo kissing and never ran into Koga. That way, now she would be in Inuyasha's arms instead of alone in the middle of a storm.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you I blame myself_

_Seeing you, it kills me now_

_No I don't cry on the outside anymore_

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and Shippo were staying at an inn. Inuyasha sat near the window, watching the pouring rain outside.

"I wonder when this storm is going to let up," Sango said.

"It doesn't look like any time soon," said Miroku, glancing out the window as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" Shippo asked. A serious look had suddeny crossed Inuyasha's face.

"I smell something," Inuyasha said.

"A demon?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Then what?" asked Sango curiously. Inuyasha's answer was one word.

"Kagome," he said. And with that, Inuyasha bolted out the door. It wasn't just Kagome's scent that alearted him. It was the fact that Kagome's scent was mixed in with Koga's.

**With Kagome**

Kagome looked around the forest, trying to find a way out. But it was impossible. The rain was so heavy she could barley see in front of her.

"This is hopeless," she said, sinking onto the ground, sobbing. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap and immediately stood up.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Kagome," said a voice. Kagome recognized it as a male's voice.

"H-How do you know my name?" she stammered. The person finally came into view. He was dressed in all red and had long silver hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome said, wondering if this was real. Was this just a dream? A mirage?

"Kagome," Inuyasha stepped foward and Kagome stepped back.

"Stay away from me," she snapped, anger flaring up inside her.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome laughed a cold humorless laugh.

"As if you don't know," she said, "I saw you with Kikyo that night. The night I left." Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he tried to recall what happened that night. Then, realization dawned on his face.

"Kagome you don't undertand," Inuyasha said.

"I understand perfectly," Kagome said, averting her eyes away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha carefully stepped foward.

"Kagome, where have you been?" he asked.

"With Koga," Kagome said with a satisfied smile. She wanted Inuyasha to feel the pain of knowing someone you love is with someone else. Inuyasha's eyes immediatly narrowed in anger.

"Well then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kagome asked, tears appearing in her eyes at the memory, "I left Koga. Because he raped me. And it's your fault Inuyasha." By now, tears were streaming down her face, "I thought you loved me! How could you go off with Kikyo! It's because of that I went to Koga. Because I thought he wouldn't break my heart. But I was wrong. He did more than break my heart. He broke me!" Kagome collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Inuyasha knelt in front of her and hugged her close to him.

"Inuyasha, let me go," Kagome said, but had no strength to struggle.

"No," Inuyasha said firmly, "I'll never let you go. Never again." Inuyasha sighed heavily, "Kagome, you have to understand what really happened."

"I already know," Kagome said angrily.

"No you don't," Inuyasha said, "Kagome, I went to see Kikyo that night to tell her that I could no longer see her. She understood and asked for one thing before she went away. A kiss from me. Kagome, that kiss between me and Kikyo was completly innocent. Kikyo disappeared that night. Her soul was finally set free. Kagome, I love you and only you."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Kagome asked.

"By this," Inuyasha said. He tipped Kagome's face up and gently kissed her lips. And to Kagome, the kiss felt so right. Their lips molded together perfectly. Inuyasha slowly moved back from her. Kagome suddenly hugged Inuyasha back, sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha held her tight in his arms. They stayed there for a while, under the pouring rain.

"We better get you back to everyone else," Inuyasha said.

"How is everyone?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes.

"They're fine," Inuyasha said, "Miroku and Sango got married."

"They did?" Kagome asked, a small smile on her face. Inuyasha nodded, a smile on his face too.

"And you should see Shippo," Inuyasha said, "He grew up alot." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and walked toward the inn everyone was staying at. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"What about Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"She had kittens not to long ago," Inuyasha said, shaking his head "I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone with that male two-tail cat demon."

"Are they at the inn?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"No," Inuyasha said, "They're with their dad. There was no way we'd be able to carry a litter of kittens everywhere. But the village the kittens are in isn't far. We could go see them if you'd like."

"That would be nice," Kagome said with a yawn, then asked "What about you?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome to see she had fallen asleep. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and said, "I never stopped loving you."

**Awwww, I love the ending Please Review! **


End file.
